


Follow Me, Follow You

by havisham



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Of course, the only one besotted here was Thor.(Only Thor, and not at all Loki.)





	Follow Me, Follow You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prodigy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigy/gifts).



> Hello prodigy! Thanks for your excellent prompts, I hope you like this. :3

There was no privacy, living on a ship this tiny and overcrowded. Even if Loki didn't have the second-most famous face on board, he doubted he would be able to be left in peace. 

As it was, wherever he went, he was confronted either by people who were still livid with him about the whole Odin masquerade or weepy people who wanted to talk about truth and reconciliation and the future of Asgardian society. 

All things being equal, Loki preferred the angry people. Then, at least he could puff up to twice his normal size and intimidate them. If he did anything more, it would surely get back to Thor, and that would be a bother. 

In consequence, Loki had decided to set up camp in Thor’s state room for the time being. He had his own cabin nearby, but Thor’s rooms, were understandably more luxurious.

(Loki let Miek have his rooms to sleep in, as part of a rather complex set of negotiations between the two of them that neither Korg nor Thor had any idea about.) 

In the mornings, Thor would be called away early while Loki would sleep in. When he did awake, he would laze in bed for an hour or two -- stretch, stare blankly at the ceiling. For the first time in a long time, he had no demands upon him. He didn't have to get up and pretend to run Asgard. He didn't have to please the Grandmaster. And he wasn't imprisoned, he wasn't frozen and floating in space. 

It was pleasant. It was calm. It was certainly well-deserved. 

Loki was so bored with it that he could rip out all of his hair and howl at the endless void of space. He had to do something. So he got up and dressed and then went looking for Thor. 

He found Thor where he usually did -- surrounded by a bevy of advisors, looking slightly overwhelmed. Loki couldn't help but snicker at the sight -- Thor had avoided his responsibilities for so long that he truly didn't know what to do with them when they caught up with him. 

It was one thing to fight your hellishly evil sibling-rival for the throne of Asgard (and he meant Hela, of course, because his own claims were only right and legitimate) but having to go through the requisition process for new shit-cannons for the lower quadrants of the ship was another, far more boring task. Thor saw him peeking over someone’s shoulder and grinned.

“Excuse me, good people, my brother has a question for me,” he said, slipping out from the knot of courtiers with an airy wave. He caught hold of Loki’s arm and hustled him away before Loki could say that he had no questions to ask. 

“What are you _doing?_ ” Loki hissed at Thor. 

“Escaping,” Thor said, pulling him through to an access hallway he hadn’t seen before. 

Loki didn’t remember the first time he realized he loved Thor in all the ways a brother should not. Was it when they were still young and he thought he could attract Thor’s attention with childish pranks like turning into a snake and stabbing him? Or was it later, when he was a sulky adolescent, who wanted both to keep Thor close and wished him many miles away? 

But somewhere along the line, he had caught Thor looking at him in the same way he had been looking at Thor, and together they had crossed the impossible divide. And crossed it easily enough. 

They were royalty, after all. They could do what they wanted. 

And all of that was before his life fell apart and he discovered that the royal blood he had been so proud of was merely ice water in his veins. Even after all that had followed, he still felt the sting of betrayal when he thought of it. Was it his fault, then, that he could not seem to be true to Thor, to be loyal? 

Was _that_ in his blood? What of Hela, then, and Odin too? Was there anyone in their family capable of loyalty? 

“Loki,” Thor said, pressing his face against his. His breath was warm and tickled against Loki’s cheek. He looked so much their mother that Loki’s shriveled heart ached with pain. He missed her fiercely, then. He rarely spoke of her to Thor, and he knew it was wrong but what else could he do? It wasn’t as if Thor spoke of her either. They were both like this -- stupid and wounded and unable to speak on what truly hurt them. 

But in truth, Loki knew he was wrong. The two of them -- and only one still living -- that were both capable of loyalty and deserving of it. 

Thor repeated his name, petting him like he was a horse about to bolt. “Your eyes are wild -- what are you thinking of?” 

“Does Heimdall see us when we fuck?” 

Thor blinked. “Of course he does, that’s his power.”

Loki leaned against him. He loved being so close to Thor, to breathe in his scent. It made the hairs in the back of his neck rise, his heart pound in anticipation. “Do you want to do it now?” 

“This is an access hallway, anyone could come in…” 

“Isn’t this our ship? _Our kingdom?_ Am I not -- your little brother,” Loki said, gasping as Thor began to grind against him. He gave Thor a smile that was all teeth, pointed and not exactly friendly. “Won’t you indulge me, Thor?” 

“Some people would say that I indulge you too much as it is, brother.” 

“Those people ought to be hung out on the highest peak in Asgard, by their lying tongues, for saying such terrible things.” 

“There are no peaks of Asgard anymore,” Thor said. “There is no Asgard now, besides what we make of it.” 

“Besides the point,” Loki said. “Don’t waste your energy on being sad, it makes you look ugly as well. Fuck me instead.”

“Is that a suggestion? A demand?” 

“I must not be speaking clearly, if you can’t tell.” 

“Maybe I should give you something else to keep that mouth of yours occupied, Loki,” said Thor, with a waggle of his brows. It was so stupid that Loki almost lost his breath, laughing, snickering rather at how utterly besotted he looked -- he was -- 

Of course, the only one besotted was Thor. Of course he was. 

“I want your cock in me, Thor,” he whispered into his brother’s ear. He rocked against him, to prove the strength of his ardor. He felt Thor’s fingers twitch against his thigh. Loki grinned and pressed a kiss against Thor’s bearded cheek, enjoying the rasp of it against his lips. “Fuck me.” 

“Beg me,” Thor said, his voice hoarse. 

Loki laughed outright. “I don't need to. You're already hard against my leg. Who are you trying to fool?” 

“What if I am? I don't need to fuck you to get relief. But you, Loki, what would you do if I should leave you here? All by yourself and desperate for my cock?” 

“... You wouldn't.”

“Are you confident that's so?” 

“ _Thor_ ,” Loki whined. “How can you be so cruel to me when I _love_ you so?” 

 

“I can't imagine what has made me this way…” Thor’s voice wavered a little when Loki groaned in frustration and took out his cock. He motioned for Thor to do the same, and after a pause and a look that could only be said to be shaming, Thor complied. 

“Now this is very familiar, don’t you think,” Loki murmured, as he rubbed his cock against Thor’s. He tried to keep the naked _want_ from straining into his voice, but he failed, judging from the amused expression on Thor’s face. “Do you remember that summer when we were a hundred and you were convinced something was wrong with your cock?”

“I didn’t think it was supposed to -- do that -- Loki, there, rub it there --” 

“I took advantage,” Loki said, panting. “I couldn’t help it. You were so naive! Brother, oh brother, is my cock supposed to be so large?” 

“I, naive? It was you who thought I was stupid enough to ask. But I’d done the research -- ah! Yes, touch me there.” 

“Oh. That’s why it felt so good when you fucked me for the first time. I was surprised, you know, I didn’t think you would know where to put it, but you -- obliterated me. It was so _good_ , brother. I still think of it.” 

“Loki, stop,” Thor said, panting. He sounded vaguely pained. “... It’s a little insulting that you can only remember that one time.” 

“Mm? What were you saying?” Loki said innocently, licking away the come in his hand. Thor always made such a mess and he didn’t even have a cape anymore to wipe it off. How thoughtless of him. “I missed it, you’ll have to remind me.” 

“Let’s go to my quarters and we’ll discuss it further.” 

“I love our discussions always turn out. So much deeper, and harder, _oh Thor!_ ” Loki’s voice rose to a fasetto before devolving into a snicker when Thor smacked him. 

*

They didn’t make it to Thor’s quarters -- because Thor was neatly intercepted a few steps into the main hallway and carried off to deal with some brewing crisis or another. Loki, thus foiled, began to plot yet another way to get his brother back into his clutches as soon as he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta! All remaining mistakes & etc. 
> 
> Title from Genesis & then used for my own ends.


End file.
